Sweet Chocolate
by Hisame Sysyeh
Summary: Una chica llorando y con chocolate desatará la ganas de un beso de un chico, un One-Shot de Armin x Sucrette


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ChiNoMiKo y Beemov, solo los uso con el fin de entretener.**

Armin x Sucrette

**Sweet Chocolate**

Se escondía de su hermano, tenía la intuición de que le pediría que fueran de compras, definitivamente eso no entraba en sus planes, claro que no tenía pero todos sabían que prefería esconderse y jugar a ir con Alexy.

Sí no hubiese estado tan ocupado derrotando al enemigo quizá se habría dado cuenta de que no se encontraba sólo. Ella lloraba desconsoladamente, escondida detrás de unos arbustos, recargada en un árbol, era demasiado como para darle la cara al mundo, había soportado mucho de sus malos tratos y siempre trató de verle el lado bueno, pero definitivamente en esta ocasión se llegó al límite, su llanto no era por vergüenza, ni por dolor, era por impotencia, no podía devolverle todos abusos, su noble corazón jamás lo permitiría.

-Oye ¿estás bien?-

-Armin! me has asustando!-

-¿Necesitas hablar?-

-No en realidad prefiero estar sola-

-*suspiro* Sabes Su, existen veces en las que es mejor sacar todo que dejarlo dentro-

Ella le miró, sabía que podía confiar en él, desde el momento en que lo conoció le mostró su apoyo.

-¿Y bien?-

-*suspiro* veras hoy estaba muy tranquila comiendo chocolate, entonces Amber y compañía llegaron a molestar, me quitaron mi chocolate y lo embarraron en mi cara según ellas para maquillarme, luego me tomaron un foto y la enviaron a toda la escuela, de pronto me vi rodeada de muchas personas burlándose de mi, incluso aquellos que creí que no lo harían, lo hicieron-

Hubo un breve silencio mientras ella lloraba de nuevo y él la abrazaba intentando consolarla.

-Amber, no es tonta-

-A qué te refieres-

Se suponía que la lastimada era ella no Amber, entonces ¿por qué la defendía? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?

-Ella sabe lo importante que puedes llegar a ser para Castiel y Nathaniel, entonces tratará de alejarte de ellos, haciéndote quedar mal o algo parecido ¿entiendes?-

-Sí... pero ¿qué culpa tengo yo de agradarles?-

-Es porque eres buena persona, no como ella-

Eso todos lo tenían claro, y aun así le dolía que por un momento estuvieran con la rubia en lugar de apoyarla a ella

-Gracias Armin-

No sabía sí era ella o comenzaba a hacer calor, no tardó en percatarse de que aún llevaba un poco de chocolate en sus labios y mejillas. Tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiarse, pero el chico la detuvo.

-Espera, no lo hagas aún-

Ella lo miró extrañada, él se acercó lentamente y besó la comisura de sus labios para después lamerlos y borrar el rastro dulce de su cara.

-Armin qué...?-

-Shhhh tranquila, sólo trato de ayudarte-

No la dejaría hablar, estaba seguro de que sí lo hacia ella arruinaría el momento. Tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos y depositó un cálido y dulce beso en sus labios sabor chocolate, nuevas sensaciones parecieron dentro del sus cuerpos, era electrizante y adictivo, y quizá aunque no lo pareciera era adecuado, aquel inocente beso pasó a ser apasionado y delicado, ella entendió sus emociones y no habló más solo se limitó a acariciar su cabello, mientras él con sus manos recorría su cintura. Se separaron cuando el aire no fue suficiente y estaban completamente sonrojados, como si ese fuera su primer beso.

-A Armin debemos irnos-

-S si vámonos- Aún trataban de recuperar el aliento cuando se pusieron de pie, estaban despeinados, tenían los labios hinchados y sonreían como idiotas.

Todos aquellos que se encontraban en el patio se percataron de la recién aparición de aquellos nada discretos chicos.

-¿Qué les pasó?- preguntó una divertida Rosa. -No me digan que... Ustedes estaban... OMG!-

Al escuchar semejante grito de alegría y emoción Castiel y Nathaniel no pudieron evitar voltear y ser testigos de aquella escena extremadamente sensual, se molestaron, pero sabían que la causante fue Amber quien no sería perdonada pero bueno al menos tendría la gratitud de Armin.


End file.
